


Le camp de l'enfer ! ou du rire.

by Mikadocolors



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadocolors/pseuds/Mikadocolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous imaginez très bien les joueurs d'Aoba et de Karasuno faire un camp d'entraînement ensemble ? Et bien maintenant ajoutez Tanaka et Nishinoya qui lancent des pénalités à leur sauce pendant les matchs ? C'est bon, vous avez le tableau ? Très bien, alors commençons les bêtises !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le commencement du chaos !

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis tombée sur une image sur tumblr d'un couple que je ne peux même pas imaginer et j'ai fini, par une discussion passionnée avec ma chère amie Cowcow, par imaginer cette fiction qui sera composée de multiple petits délires. Donc à ne pas prendre au sérieux, c'est juste pour se marrer un peu (... ou beaucoup) !

Quand Takeda sensei leur avait annoncé qu'Aoba josai avait proposé un petit camp d'entraînement avec eux, les joueurs de Karasuno ne l'avaient pas cru. Cela paraissait tellement peu probable. Un match, c'était possible. Mais là, c'était carrément un camp d'entraînement. C'était inespéré.

Lors du trajet, aucun ne cachait son impatience. Ils se voyaient déjà apprendre plein de choses. Mais deux semblaient avoir autre chose en tête. Ils étaient dans leur coin, discutant gaiement de leurs futures bêtises. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant, pendant que les coachs et les enseignants discutaient que Tanaka et Nishinoya se lancèrent.

\- Non, même pas en rêve !, S'exclama Daichi avant que les deux puissent dire quoi que ce soit. Vu les sourires qu'ils affichaient, il savait que leur idée allait semer la zizanie durant le camp d'entraînement. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser son équipe se ridiculiser !

\- Mais ! On voulait juste proposer des pénalités qui dissuaderaient n'importe qui de faire des erreurs ! Pas celles qu'on a en perdant les matchs. Mais des pénalités à chaque faute qu'un joueur fait.

A ces paroles, Daichi et Oikawa s'approchèrent un peu plus de Nishinoya. Ils semblaient soudainement très intéressés par ce qu'il venait de leur dire.

\- Quel genre de pénalités ?  
\- Le genre à pousser n'importe qui à se tenir à carreaux.  
\- On a déjà des pénalités.  
\- Non, je parle du genre à faire vraiment fuir les gens.  
\- Le genre où on doit porter un uniforme de fille, se maquiller, etc., Compléta Tanaka qui ne voulait pas être ignoré alors qu'il avait participé à cette idée. Idée que les deux considéraient comme du pur génie. Et vu la tête de certains joueurs, ce genre de pénalités semblait vraiment les effrayer.

\- Marché conclu, S'exclama Oikawa. Daichi semblait un peu moins emballé. Son équipe faisait pas mal de fautes encore, chacun tentant de nouvelles choses sans pour autant les maîtriser encore. Mais s'il y avait de telles pénalités à la clé, peut-être qu'ils se tiendraient enfin à carreaux.

\- Bien. Essayons. Mais au moindre dérapage, je vous étripe. C'est clair ?  
\- Très clair !

La première matinée du camp consista simplement à quelques exercices et échauffement. Ce n'est qu'après le repas que les matchs commencèrent. Des matchs trois contre trois pour le moment. Les équipes étaient composées avec les membres d'une même école. Mais plus tard, ils avaient promis de mélanger.

\- Et bien, Iwa-chan, tu viens de mettre le ballon dehors !

Oikawa affichait un immense sourire alors que son meilleur ami voyait rouge. Il venait de taper la balle un peu trop fort et celle-ci avait fini en dehors du terrain. Il avait fait une faute. Une très belle faute que tout le monde avait vu. Il allait avoir une pénalité. Laquelle ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Ce n'était pas drôle de savoir ce que c'était, car certains risquaient de ne pas craindre le gage et donc de ne pas faire d'effort pour éviter les erreurs.

\- Tsukki !  
\- Oh ! Mais nous avons encore un autre gagnant !

Yamaguchi stressait pour son ami. Mais les autres semblaient plutôt amusés de voir que le blond avait fait une faute. Celui-ci était tout aussi content qu'Iwaizumi. Il n'avait pas envie de participer à ce jeu débile. De leur côté, les adultes étaient complètement perdus face à l'attitude des joueurs. Pourquoi semblaient-ils si contents de voir leurs camarades faire des fautes ?

Ce n'était qu'une fois tous les matchs finis que les pénalités pouvaient être annoncées. Il était important de garder ça secret des adultes. Ils n'avaient pas envie de les entendre râler en disant qu'ils devraient prendre le camp plus au sérieux. Ils étaient très sérieux pendant les jeux. C'était même pour rendre le défi plus dur qu'ils ajoutaient de tels gages.

\- Et bien, mes chers amis, nous sommes ici réunis pour célébr-  
\- Abrège ! Oublie les conneries et annonce la couleur !

Iwaizumi ne semblait pas prêt à accepter le gage. Mais il s'était dit que plus vite il le faisait, plus vite il pourrait l'oublier. Et Tsukishima s'était fait coincé par son équipe et ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait participer à ce jeu débile qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- Non sérieusement, nous sommes ici pour célébrer les liens sacrés du mariage ... Ou je sais plus trop ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là. Donc disons que vous devez nous montrer votre amour l'un pour l'autre !

Le silence qui suivit l'annonce de Tanaka se brisa rapidement lorsque Makki et Mattsun se mirent à rire. Ils étaient surement les seuls à avoir compris ce que voulait dire le joueur de Karasuno. Et le rouquin se fit un plaisir de venir au secours des deux qui avaient commis une erreur pendant les matchs.

\- En gros, faites semblant d'être un couple, qu'on rigole un bon coup !

Hanamaki avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tsukishima tourna les talons et commença à partir mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Iwaizumi qui l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Tu restes ici et on en finit !

Sans un mot de plus, Iwaizumi attrapa le première année et le porta dans ses bras comme une princesse. Le blond resta sans voix sur le coup, posant ses bras au niveau des épaules du brun par pure commodité. Il semblait un peu tendu et pour cause, la situation était loin d'être idyllique, que ce soit pour lui ou l'autre joueur.

\- ON EST TERRIBLEMENT AMOUREUX, S'exclama Iwaizumi qui n'avait aucune idée de comment montrer qu'ils étaient un couple. Il avait agi sur le coup de l'impulsion n'ayant pas de meilleure idée et refusant surtout d'y passer cinquante ans.

\- Iwa-chaaaaan !  
\- Tsukkiiiii !

A part Yamaguchi et Oikawa, le reste des joueurs éclatèrent de rire. La scène était juste mythique et Makki et Mattsun s'empressèrent de prendre des photos. En voyant ça, Iwaizumi reposa Tsukishima et se lança à leur poursuite. Il devait effacer ses photos coûte que coûte ! De son côté, le blond fila en douce pour tenter d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Non, il ne venait pas d'être porté telle une princesse dans les bras d'un mec qu'il connaissait à peine et dont il n'avait rien à faire. Sa virilité était intacte, ou tout du moins, il aimait le penser.

Le camp promettait d'être haut en couleur. Et maintenant, tous les joueurs étaient motivés pour éviter la moindre faute. Aucun ne voulait subir ce que venait de faire Tsukishima et Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ce premier chapitre pose les bases. Les autres seront plus courts. Et ne vous attendez pas à mieux, juste à plus débile (si c'est possible!) !  
> Ah, et celui qui devine quel gage est le suivant et/ou qui seront les prochaines (ou la prochaine victime) je lui écris ce qu'il veut !


	2. Tu perds rien pour attendre !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faut vraiment que je fasse un effort et que je poste bien sur mes deux comptes ... Désolée pour l'attente !

Après de longues minutes où Tsukishima tentait de fuir le reste des joueurs et où Iwaizumi essayait de faire effacer les photo compromettantes, les adultes finirent par les calmer et les obliger à aller manger. Le repas fut plus calme, chacun appréciant un bon dîner avant d'aller au bain.

\- Hey, on peut vous parler un peu ?

Nishinoya et Tanaka se tournèrent vers celui qui les interpellait. Il était accompagné d'un grand brun. Ce n'était pas très dur de reconnaître Hanamaki et Matsukawa d'Aoba Josai. Les deux joueurs de Karasuno acceptèrent de s'éloigner un peu dans un coin, tandis que les autres partaient en direction de l'immense salle de bain.

\- Déjà, félicitation pour cette idée de génie.  
\- C'était vraiment bien trouvé.  
\- Maintenant, nous avons peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer...

/ /

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner, Nishinoya profita de l'absence des adultes pour faire une annonce. Après une longue discussion avec le duo comique d'Aoba Josai, ils avaient réussi à améliorer le système de pénalités.

\- Puisque les pénalités ont bien marché hier, nous avons décidé de changer un peu le système. N'ayez crainte ! Il a juste été question de le rendre plus simple.  
\- A partir de maintenant, les pénalités seront piochées par les joueurs qui auront commis des fautes.

Le système sembla faire l'unanimité parmi les deux groupes. Ils proposèrent de le tester pour voir et tout le monde, ou presque, acquiesça. Avec un peu de chance le hasard ferait peut-être bien les choses.

\- Au fait, c'est qui qui a choisi les pénalités ?  
\- Nous.

Nishinoya, Tanaka, Makki et Mattsun avaient parlé à l'unisson, laissant les quelques miettes d'espoir des plus réticents voler en éclat. Les quatre réunis avaient choisi les pénalités ? Ils étaient foutus. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. A cette idée, les joueurs étaient plus que motivés pour éviter la moindre erreur.

\- Après, vous pouvez en rajouter si vous le voulez vraiment.

Les premiers matchs furent donc plutôt calmes. Du moins, jusqu'au troisième. C'est à ce moment qu'Hanamaki fut le premier à faire une faute. Et au lieu de faire la tête comme Iwaizumi et Tsukishima, le rouquin était tout sourire, ravi d'avoir un gage. Il ne connaissait que ceux qu'il avait mis dans la pioche. Les quatre avaient décidé de ne pas montrer ce qu'ils écrivaient pour se laisser une marge de surprise. Mais vu ce qu'il avait mis, il doutait tomber sur quelque chose de trop affreux. De toute façon, pour lui, tout était surmontable.

\- Allez, c'est la pause, voyons voir si je peux en profiter pour réaliser ma pénalité.  
\- T'es drôlement pressé ... ça sent le coup fourré !  
\- Oh, Iwa-chan, tu es trop méfiant. Si tu as si peur que je te joue un tour, tu peux piocher pour moi.

Le brun sembla hésité. Mais pour éviter que le rouquin triche, il décida d'accepter sa requête. Les adultes étaient sortis fumer. Certains idiots continuaient de s'entraîner pendant que les autres s'étaient rapprochés de Makki qui comptait bien en finir avec son gage rapidement.

\- "Porte l'uniforme de ton crush".

Tout le monde regarda le rouquin. Il haussa les épaules, presque déçu par le gage qu'il venait d'avoir. Iwaizumi semblait avoir bugué sur le défi puisqu'il avait arrêté de bouger. Finalement, sa pénalité n'était peut-être pas la pire. Mais il devait vraiment tout faire pour éviter les fautes à partir de maintenant.

\- Ah mais c'est nul ! Makki, tu as déjà l'uniforme de ton crush !  
\- Oh, j'ai juste le dossard.  
\- Ouais, enfin tu échanges toujours tes fringues avec Mattsun !  
\- Je plaide coupable.  
\- Oh. Tu oses piquer mes affaires ?  
\- J'y peux rien, je suis terriiiiiblement jaloux de ton look.

Hanamaki était ravi. Le hasard avait été très généreux avec lui. Il ne craignait rien mais c'était d'autant plus amusant de voir ceux qui étaient le plus réticent subir les pires gages. De son côté, Oikawa semblait pas du tout d'accord que le rouquin s'en sorte aussi facilement. Il décida donc de piocher une nouveau gage pour son joueur.

\- ..."Touche les fesses de quelqu'un". ... Bon sang ! Il a tous les meilleurs ! ...Et non ! Les fesses de Mattsun ne compte pas- Makki !

Le capitaine était désespérait. Son joueur était déjà en train de malaxer les fesses de Mattsun sans la moindre once de gêne. Au contraire, il semblait plus que ravi de le faire.

\- Ok, ok. Je vais toucher les fesses de quelqu'un d'autre.

Hanamaki sembla évaluer la foule qui était à ses côtés. Il n'était pas question de toucher aux fesses de Daichi ou Sugawara. Encore moins celles du grand dadais à leur côté. En effet, Asahi semblait protégé par l'aura du libéro de Karasuno. En gros, Karasuno, c'était trop compliqué et le rouquin n'avait pas envie d'avancer sur un terrain miné. Il restait donc ses coéquipiers.

\- Iwa-chan a déjà assez souffert hier !  
\- Surtout je doute qu'il me laisse approcher. N'est-ce pas Iwa-chan ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun foudroya son camarade. Peu intimidé, Hanamaki en profita pour mettre la main aux fesses du pauvre Kyotani, qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver à ses côtés. Le chien fou fit un bond de deux mètres sous le coup de la surprise et du coin de l'oeil, Makki aperçut Yahaba s'étouffer en buvant.

\- Hm ! Très ferme, on voit que tu t'entraînes bien. Bon, on y retourne ?

Makki tentait de faire passer la pilule ni vu ni connu en repartant vers les terrains. Par chance, les adultes étaient de retour. Il venait d'esquiver en beauté l'envie de meurtre de son cher kohai. Kyotani ne semblait pas apprécier de se faire toucher. Tant pis, c'était toujours mieux que de toucher les fesses de Yahaba, là, le faux blond lui aurait fait manger son dossard. Et toucher celles d'Oikawa ou des première année, ce n'était pas marrant du tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Désolée, mais j'aime trop Makki alors je voulais qu'il soit la prochaine cible et ... Ben en fait, je me suis dit qu'aucun gage risque de le gêner vraiment. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte bien car ... Vous verrez ça dans le chapitre trois de cette fiction !


	3. La suite des festivités

Avec la reprise des matches, les fautes finirent par pleuvoir de toutes parts. Les première année manquaient clairement d'entraînement. Ils allaient donc être les prochaines victimes des gages. Heureusement, certains avaient réussi à les éviter, comme Tsukishima qui remerciait presque le ciel pour ça.

A la pause déjeuner, les joueurs prirent le temps de bien manger avant de faire piocher un gage à ceux qui avaient commis une faute, ou plus. Ils furent généreux et donnèrent qu'un gage à chacun, certains ayant fait bien plus qu'une faute.

\- Bon, Kunimi-chan, comme tu n'as pas tenté de sauver plusieurs balles, tu vas aussi piocher un gage. Ça t'apprendra à ne pas te bouger sur le terrain !, S'exclama Oikawa en poussant son kohai vers l'urne des gages. Le plus jeune avait loupé au moins cinq balles que les autres pensaient possibles à avoir. Pour le punir, et le motiver à se bouger un peu, son capitaine avait décidé de compter ça comme une faute.

\- Hm, Grogna Kunimi en faisant face à l'urne. Personne ne lui avait dit ça. Où était le contrat qu'il vérifie les termes du jeu ? Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, cela ne serait pas pire que de devoir courir partout.

\- Bon, tu traînes trop, je pioche pour toi !

Sur ses mots, Hanamaki attrapa un petit bout de papier qu'il ouvrit et lu à voix haute. "Aller demander un truc aux adultes". Ce truc pouvait être n'importe quoi. Il fallait que quelqu'un décide.

\- Oh, je sais ! J'ai une idée brillantissime !, S'exclama Nishinoya, Vous me faites confiance ?

Les deux capitaines demandèrent tout de même à en savoir plus, en aparté. Ils préféraient éviter que le gage dégénère, surtout qu'il s'adressait aux adultes. Ils avaient réussi à garder ça secret, autant continuer. Mais l'idée du libéro sembla satisfaire Daichi et Oikawa.

\- Bien, viens par là, mon petit.

Kunimi hésita un instant avant de s'approcher de Nishinoya. Celui glissa immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna avec lui dans un coin. Il ne fallait pas que les autres sachent ce qui allait se passer.

\- Et nous, on pioche pas de gage ?, Demanda Yamaguchi. Il savait qu'il se tirait une balle dans le pied mais il préférait être honnête. Si les autres pensaient qu'il avait tenté de se faire oublier, il risquait d'avoir plusieurs gages pour le punir. Un serait bien suffisant.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite comprendre, Souffla Oikawa, ravi de la suite des événements. Daichi se disait que c'était sûrement car Kageyama serait l'une des victimes du prochain gage.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as compris ?  
\- Je suis obligé ?, Rouspéta Kunimi après avoir entendu les instructions du libéro. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter. Au contraire, il afficha un large sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- C'est ça ou te faire relooker par Kageyama ou Oikawa-san !  
\- J'accepte le gage.  
\- Kunimi-chan ! Tu n'hésites même pas !

Oikawa était choqué. Son kohai refusait de se faire relooker ? Il pouvait comprendre si c'était Kageyama. Mais lui, il avait un sens de la mode parfait.

\- Je tiens à ma dignité, Souffla Kunimi alors qu'Oikawa se lançait vers Iwaizumi dans l'espoir d'être consolé. Manque de chance, son ami d'enfance était d'accord avec les autres. Le capitaine d'Aoba Josai n'avait aucun sens de la mode.

\- Bon, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire alors, S'exclama Nishinoya en donnant un coup dans le dos du plus jeune. Kunimi fit la moue avant de se diriger vers la porte. Les adultes devaient être dehors, quelque part en train de fumer et discuter en paix.

Après quelques minutes à errer dehors, Kunimi arriva à trouver les adultes. Il devait avouer, il n'y avait pas mis du sien. Mais peu importe, il avait fini par y arriver, c'était déjà pas mal.

\- Kunimi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, Demanda le coach d'Aoba Josai, commençant à craindre le pire. Il connaissait très bien sa team depuis le temps et avec Makki et Mattsun, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Ou alors c'était Kyoutani qui avait fait du mal. C'était possible. Le joueur était un peu trop impulsif.

\- Hm, Commença Kunimi, se sentant totalement idiot à faire cela. Ça lui apprendrait à économiser ses forces la matinée pour se motiver l'après-midi. Il allait devoir se bouger tout le temps. Enfin, par chance, il avait pensé à un moyen de se rendre moins ridicule. Même avec un peu de chance, ça passerait crème.

\- On aurait besoin de glaçons.  
\- De glaçons ?  
\- Oui.  
\- ...Kunimi.  
\- Nos boissons sont vite chaudes, c'est pas très agréable.

Le joueur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte. Demander quelque chose d'aussi stupide aux adultes, pour une raison aussi triviale, ce n'était pas ce qu'il appréciait le plus. Mais il aurait pu avoir pire. Il se consolait comme ça.

\- Ah, je vois déjà le tableau ! Oikawa et les deux autres en train de se plaindre. peut-être même Yahaba. Et ces idiots ont osé envoyer un première année pour faire le sale boulot !  
-C'est pour me faire bouger.

Kunimi n'avait pas dit oui, ni non. Il n'avait pas menti. Il n'avait juste pas fait l'effort de nier, surtout que maintenant, cette bêtise allait retomber sur ses senpais. Il était donc totalement safe. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

\- Allez, viens, je vais t'en donner. Je leur apprendrai plus tard à arrêter de se plaindre pour un rien !

Le coach s'excusa auprès de ses collègues avant d'entraîner Kunimi avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun repartait vers ses camarades. Le première année avait en plus un seau rempli de glaçons entre les mains. Quand le coach faisait quelque chose, il ne le faisait pas à moitié. Il avait justifié cela par un "Comme ça, ils arrêteront de se plaindre pendant un moment !" avant de rajouter "Et s'ils recommencent, tu as la permission de leur glisser un glaçon dans le dos !". Mission accomplie, avec perfection même.

\- Ah ! Le revoilà ! Oh ! Mais c'est inespéré !, S'exclama Oikawa en voyant le seau. Il s'attendait à quelques glaçons. Et vu les regards de Daichi et Nishinoya, eux aussi, devaient penser qu'il en ramènerait bien moins.

\- Et maintenant ?, Demanda Makki, impatient d'en savoir plus. Même si au fond, il avait déjà une idée de la suite. Kunimi fut ravi de ne plus avoir à parler. Il aurait ainsi une excuse pour ne pas avoir prévenu ses senpais sur ce qui les attendait maintenant que le coach pensait que c'était leur faute. Personne ne lui avait laissé le temps de parler, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas pu les prévenir.

\- Maintenant ? Ben, nos fautifs, vont avoir droit à un premier glaçon dans le dos !, S'exclama fièrement Nishinoya. Les adultes n'allaient pas revenir avant cinq bonnes minutes, juste le temps de mettre à exécution son plan.

\- Fautifs, en ligne !, Ordonna Tanaka, ravi d'être le senpai dans cette affaire. Il n'y avait que des première année. Il regarda alors Hinata, Kageyama, Kindaichi et Yamaguchi se mettre en rang, prêt à subir l'attaque du glaçon.

\- Je parie que je tiens mieux que toi !  
\- Ah ouais ?, Répliqua Kageyama, pas du tout convaincu qu'Hinata pouvait le battre. Pour lui, ce serait le rouquin qui allait craquer le premier et sauter partout. Alors il fallait qu'il arrête de se la jouer.

\- Bon, pour ce tour, si vous arrivez à supporter trois glaçons, sans grimacer, sans bouger, vous n'aurez pas de gage.

Les première année se tournèrent vers Hanamaki qui venait de lancer cette bombe sans prévenir. Aucun n'eut le temps de protester que déjà ils recevaient le premier glaçon dans le dos. Nishinoya s'occupait d'Hinata, Tanaka de Kageyama, Mattsun de Yamaguchi et Kunimi de Kindaichi. Qui allait craquer le premier ? Et qui allait résister jusqu'au bout ? La tension était à son comble !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, selon vous, qui peut réussir sans avoir de gages ? Je suis curieuse de voir qui vous voulez voir perdre !


	4. Pitié, ayez pitié !

Un cri retentit dans le gymnase tandis qu'un des joueurs bondissait et se vautrait un peu plus loin sur le sol. Les autres le regardèrent rouler avant que le glaçon ne sorte de sa prison de tissu, soulageant ainsi sa victime.

\- Aah, Soupira Hinata en se redressant. Il n'avait pas supporté le choc de la surprise. Il ne fit même pas attention aux rires de certains joueurs et à la satisfaction des autres. Il aurait un autre gage, mais cette idée ne l'effleura même pas.

\- Hinata, boke ! T'as même pas tenu plus de deux secondes !, S'écria Kageyama en attrapant le rouquin par le col de son haut. Il savait que celui ne réussirait pas. Mais delà à le voir échouer si rapidement, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela l'énervait. Hinata l'avait provoqué et il ne pouvait même pas tenir quelques secondes le temps de rendre l'affrontement intéressant.

\- Ka-ge-ya-ma, tu as perdu !

L'interpellé se tourna vers Oikawa qui semblait plus que satisfait de voir son ancien kohai perdre le petit défi. Le premier année se décomposa. Comment ça, il avait perdu ? Il n'avait pas sauté, ni hurlé. Il avait même très bien supporté le glaçon dans son dos.

\- On a dit, ne pas bouger, ne pas grimacer. Tu viens de faire tout ça !  
\- Non ! Mais ce n'est pas à cause du glaçon !  
\- Pareil, pareil, Lança Tanaka en passant son bras autour des épaules de Kageyama. Il l'entraîna vers l'urne des gages. Hinata y était déjà avec Nishinoya qui semblait être plié en deux. Le gage qu'avait pioché le rouquin devait être tordant.

\- Ah !

Les joueurs se tournèrent vers Kindaichi qui venait de recracher un glaçon. Il sembla avoir compris qu'il avait perdu et se tordit dans tous les sens pour faire sortir celui coincé dans son short. Kunimi n'avait pas été très tendre avec lui.

\- Mais tu aurais pu être cool ! Je vais avoir un nouveau gage !

\- Allons, Kindaichi, laisse ce pauvre Kunimi. Il a rempli sa mission avec brio, on est fier de lui, n'est pas Mattsun ?, Demanda Makki en se tournant vers son partenaire de toujours. Celui-ci glissait un second glaçon au niveau du torse de Yamaguchi. Le première année sembla se tendre mais resta neutre.

\- Oh, il est tenace. Mais Makki a raison. Si Kunimi n'avait pas été un poil sadique, nous aurions du recommencer. Tu ne voulais pas avoir six glaçons, si ?

Mattsun vit Kindaichi abandonner et se diriger vers l'urne pour aller piocher son gage, Kunimi sur ses talons. Le brun en profita pour glisser le dernier glaçon dans le caleçon de sa victime. Encore une fois, le première année se tendit mais il resta aussi neutre que possible.

\- Bon, allez, je pense qu'il a bien tenu.  
\- Entièrement d'accord, Acquiesça Makki en faisant signe à Yamaguchi pour qu'il retire ce qu'il restait des glaçons. Il sembla soulagé mais surtout fier de lui vu comment il appela Tsukishima.

\- Tsukkiii ! T'as vu, j'ai réussi !

Pile au même moment, les adultes arrivèrent et les matches reprirent. Cette fois, les fautes furent bien moins nombreuses. Malheureusement, un des première année se vit recevoir un nouveau gage. Mais il ne fut pas le seul puisqu'Oikawa rata un de ses services. Ce fut étrangement Makki et Mattsun qui furent les plus contents. Le coach décida de les ignorer. Il se disait qu'ils avaient du parier des ramens ou une autre bêtise. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, ni la dernière qu'ils feraient ça.

Lorsque le soir arriva, les joueurs décidèrent de profiter du repas et du bain avant de se pencher sur les gages. A part les deux qui avaient commis une faute l'après-midi, les défis déjà tirés n'étaient pas salissant, ils pourraient donc s'en occuper avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Et nous voilà réuni pour les cinq derniers gages !, Annonça Tanaka, tout fier. Ils avaient cinq victimes, de quoi se faire plaisir. Surtout que les deux qui avaient eu l'idée de ces gages avaient réussi à y échapper jusqu'ici.

\- On peut commencer par Oikawa, Lancèrent Makki et Mattsun en dévoila le papier qu'ils avaient pioché. Leur capitaine sembla se décomposer. Il avait loupé un service. Il s'était dit que ce n'était pas grave. Mais il avait sous-estimé la fourberie des gages. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser ses deux amis "écrire une bêtise sur un de ses réseaux sociaux".

\- Bien, on vous laisse vous en charger, pendant qu'on gère les autres.

Nishinoya s'empressa de tirer le gage du dernier joueur ayant commis une faute. Celui-ci, qui n'était autre que Kunimi, sentait qu'il allait le regretter. La chance n'était définitivement pas de son côté aujourd'hui.

\- Oh !, Souffla le libéro en piochant un papier dans l'autre urne, Ben pendant que vous écrivez un truc sur le mur d'Oikawa-san, vous pouvez le laisser s'occuper de Kunimi !

Le premier année se crispa. Oikawa allait devoir s'occuper de lui ? Ce dernier semblait mitigé. D'un côté, il voulait empêcher Makki et Mattsun de saccager son profil. D'un autre, l'idée de s'occuper de son kohai le tentait bien. Même s'il n'avait encore pas la moindre idée du gage.

\- ... Car Kunimi-kun est l'heureux gagnant d'un relooking !

Et voilà. Le pire était là. Il avait réussi à l'éviter tout à l'heure mais le destin l'avait rattrapé. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Même si Oikawa était très populaire, son sens de la mode restait vraiment douteux. Comment les filles faisaient-elles pour ne pas voir le désastre quand il se lâchait ? On avait beau dire que l'amour rendait aveugle, Kunimi refusait d'y croire.

\- Alors, Mattsun, que pouvons-nous mettre ? Quelque chose, genre "j'aurai du aller à Shiratorizawa" ?  
\- Ou, "Waka-chan, attends-moi, j'arrive" ?  
\- Ooh, j'aime beaucoup le côté passionné de cette proposition !

Oikawa déglutit. Il sentit qu'il n'allait pas supporter longtemps cette torture et décida de fuir en emportant Kunimi. Le relooker allait le distraire. Nishinoya et Tanaka l'arrêtèrent pour lui passer un sac rempli de vêtements. Ils avaient vraiment tout prévu ! Mais le capitaine piqua aussi son sac pour y trouver quelques affaires à son goût. Il avait déjà une idée en tête. Iwaizumi les regarda partir, retenant Kindaichi qui mourrait d'envie d'aller porter secours à son ami.

\- Pars pas, tu as aussi un gage à remplir, non ?

Kindaichi déglutit. Dans quel état allait-il retrouver Kunimi ? A côté, son gage ne lui faisait plus peur. Il s'en fichait de savoir sur quoi il était tombé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspense ... Donc quel gage va avoir Kindaichi ? Ainsi que Kageyama et Hinata ? Oh, et Kunimi va-t-il s'en sortir ? Une idée de la tenue ? (Si j'ai le temps je ferai un petit dessin en chibi!) Et sinon une idée de ce que Makki et Mattsun vont vraiment écrire sur le profil d'Oikawa ? Bref, je vous promets que dans le chapitre suivant, les réponses vont tomber !


End file.
